


Words of Love and Longing

by malsseong



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsseong/pseuds/malsseong
Summary: Amelia still hasn't read Luisita's journal.





	Words of Love and Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia's POV; no Luisita, really. Sorry.

Her fingers brush against a corner quite unexpectedly, and she startles with a small jolt, as her lips begin to pull up into a smile. She gently pushes aside the pair of shorts she’d been fishing around in the drawer for, and allows her fingers and eyes to run over the cover.

Her smile grows as she marvels at the thing, amazed that it exists and dazed that she’d managed to forget about it. When she’d returned to her room the night before — high on Luisita’s touch and swimming in the fog of her own dreams coming true — she’d barely had the forethought to hide it before she’d practically floated into bed. And then with the morning had come her first chance to say it out load, to tell another living soul about how the stars had aligned. About how the whole world felt just a little bit hazy around the edges, like she was seeing it through a rain-soaked window.

And then there was Luisita. And Luisita’s lips.

And Luisita’s mother.

And after a long day of work, she was bone-tired, and desperate to get to El King’s. To see Luisita, to feel her touch again, and to have another dream come true: to perform on stage, knowing that the woman she loved, and who loved her back, was standing in the audience with eyes only for her. She’d spent months performing for Luisita, finding her eye from the stage, imagining they were alone in the room.

And now she was mere hours away from that dream coming to fruition, and all she had to do to make it a reality was find something to wear and get herself to El King’s.

But instead, she stands in her room with a pair of shorts forgotten in one hand, and Luisita’s declaration of love in the other. For months, she’d longed to own these words, to catch a glimpse into Luisita’s thoughts, to have some tangible proof that she wasn’t alone in this whirlwind of emotion.

And now she has it, clutched to her chest in trembling fingers, still unread.

And she marvels at the thing, amazed that it exists and that it’s hers. And dazed that —somehow, in the excitement and amazement and utter perfection of the previous night — she’d managed to forget about it, to leave it tucked away in a drawer. Amazed that she’d been able to fall asleep without knowing what thoughts and feelings had filled Luisita so overwhelmingly that she couldn’t stop them overflowing onto these pages.

She runs her fingers over the cover, breathes in the scent of Luisita and cigarette smoke, and convinces herself that she can feel Luisita’s love emanating from the pages. Pages that call to her. Without even reading them, they’ve wrapped her heart in well-worn paper stitched together with words of love and longing.

But she doesn’t open it. Not yet. 

Instead, she tucks the book away, knowing that the sooner she leaves, the sooner its call will be replaced by the warmth of Luisita’s touch, her smile, her laugh. So she pulls on her shorts, and unfurls the paper from around her heart to make room for it to grow with all the love she no longer has to hide.


End file.
